Jealousy
by sweetascandi29
Summary: Aqua, Daniel, Skyla, Jacob, and Rosalie have lost many battles. They decide to split up and get stronger. Aqua travels the ocean and gets on a ship. There she meets Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. Will she get in the way of Fang and Max? Find out! :D


**I just want to say that I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. I just added my own twist to it. So I hope u enjoy! :D**

**Prologue**

**Battlefields**

**We were all lying down on the floor. Clothes ripped, hair mangled, bruised, cut, and probably scarred for life. Literally. We had just lost a battle. We as in me (Aqua), Daniel, Skyla, Jacob, and Rosalie. We aren't like normal humans. We're freaks. If I told you what we are, you'd call the National Guard. Ha, like that could stop us. Psht, well, I'm going to anyways. We have powers. Yah, as in controlling the five main elements to our own will. I can tame the beastly waters, Daniel can weld scorching, hot fire to his will, Skyla can whip up destructive winds, Jacob can strike down flashing lightning, and Rosalie can make things grow randomly from the Earth. You, might think welding these elements sounds like fun, but trust me. It's not. Having to race anywhere, at any time, with a minute's notice is not fun. I'd love to give you the job. Be my guest. But it's not that easy. You'd have to be gifted to the extreme. You better not tell anyone ANYTHING. If you do, we might just have to kill you.**

**Ship**

_**Where is Max's room? This ship is pretty small, but I can't find a single thing.**_

_**Room 310…311…312…31….. **_**Thud!**

"**I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I said, as I help pick up the papers and files on the floor. I saw a map and saw that it had a blue dot labeled "Ship's location" and a red one labeled "Dr. Martinez's location"**

"**No problem, I wasn't paying attention either." A woman, whose voice I knew, replied.**

"**Lissa, hey"! I quickly picked up all the papers, folded the map into fours, and put it in my back pocket.  
"Here you go." I gave her the papers and she thanked me. We smiled at each other for a straight five seconds until I broke.**

"**Do you know where Max's room is? I need to talk to her."**

**She looked a bit sad but replied, "Yah, she's in room 207."**

"**K, thanks." I gave her a quick smile, turned around, and walked to aisle 200.**

_**How could Max think me and Lissa are together? She's way older than me and Max knows I like her. Doesn't she? Maybe she's just jealous. **_**I thought to myself and smirked.**

"**200…201…202…203…204…205…206…207!" I knocked on the door. **

"**Who is it?" Max mumbled.**

**I opened the door. "It's me."**

**Max turned around to look at me. "Fang, I don't feel like-"**

"**It's about your mom." I interrupted and caught her attention.**

"**What? Are we getting close? Is she safe? Do they see her?" Max torpedoed questions at me.**

"**Um, well, not exactly. They haven't told me anything." Max automatically turned glum. "But I did find something!" I sat down next to her on her soft cushiony bed.**

"**What?" She didn't sound convinced."**

** I stood up, took the square paper out of my back pocket, sat down, and unraveled it.**

** "Look." I told her. Max stared down at the paper and snatched it out of my hands.**

** "See here?" I pointed at the blue dot. "That's where we are now. And that red dot…" I pointed to it, "is where your mom is. Supposedly."**

** "Where did you find this?" Max asked me with a glimmer of hope and a smile.**

** "Well, I knocked into Lissa on the way…and she dropped this."**

** She frowned. "Oh, the Red Headed Wonder."**

** "What do you have against her, Max? She's the reason we're going to find your mom. Give her some respect."**

** "Well, that doesn't mean you…you-" Max started to say but faltered.**

** "What? Are you jealous?" I asked her questioningly.  
"Of course not! What makes you think that?" She retorted, blushing a little bit.**

** "Just listen." I told her. "I'm never going to leave your side, I'm not going to turn my back on you, and I'm not going to give my heart to anyone, but you."**

** She seemed to smile at that. "I know, Fang. Sorry."**

** I leaned down to her face, only inches apart. She closed her eyes and then…**

** CRASH!**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger there, but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 1 will be coming out…sometime…lol. Until then, please keep reading my stories. Oh, and please review. Thanks! **


End file.
